BEYOND
by sasunaruislove
Summary: Baginya, Shisui merupakan sosok yang memberinya kekuatan, sosok yang tidak tergantikan. Lebih dari yang kalian tahu, lebih dari segalanya. Short, something like thought on Shisui. Slight ShisuIta. Dedicated to Shisui Birthday.


**BEYOND**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and make no profit of it.

Rating : K+

Genre : Hurt/comfort

Pairing : Shisui x Itachi

Summary : Baginya, Shisui merupakan sosok yang memberinya kekuatan, sosok yang tidak tergantikan. Lebih dari yang kalian tahu, lebih dari segalanya. Short, something like thought on Shisui. Dedicated to Shisui Birthday.

A/N : Pairing ini menghantui saya akhir-akhir ini. Itachi-san bisa tersenyum lembut cuma pada saat dia ada di sekitar Shisui dan Sasuke. Semoga mereka bisa bahagia di dunia sana.

-.-.-.-

Bagi Itachi, Shisui bukan hanya sekedar sahabat baik. Ia menganggapnya sebagai kerabat dekat, saudara – bahkan, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia menganggap Shisui sebagai sosok seorang kakak baginya. Orang di sekitarnya menganggapnya tenang dan dewasa, kadang dengan pandangan dingin karena bakat yang dimilikinya. Tidak sedikit yang menganggapnya aneh atau bahkan takut dengannya – padahal menurutnya, ia hanya anak biasa yang memiliki pikiran sedikit lebih jauh ke depan.

Pertemuannya dengan Shisui melebarkan pandangannya tentang hidup. Shisui menyapanya saat tengah latihan di hutan. Ia datang, berkata bahwa ia takjub dengan kemampuannya meski masih sangat muda dengan senyum yang lebar, menjulurkan tangan, lalu menawarkan diri untuk menjadi temannya. Itachi sempat ragu, karena semua terjadi begitu tiba-tiba – dunia yang sunyi dan dingin tanpa kehadiran siapapun lebih cocok untuknya. Pemuda di depannya begitu ramah, begitu hangat – seperti matahari. Ia tidak yakin akan terbiasa dengan sinarnya. Meski begitu, ia tidak dapat menolaknya. Diraihnya tangan Shisui dan seperti bayangannya, tangan itu terasa sangat hangat dan entah mengapa, membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Sejak saat itu, mereka kerap latihan bersama. Shisui termasuk orang yang memiliki jiwa sosial tinggi. Ia senantiasa menolong orang di sekitarnya – tidak lupa dengan tawa khasnya – membuatnya dipercaya oleh banyak orang. Kemampuannya yang tinggi pun tidak membuatnya arogan. Ia mencintai desa serta klan-nya. Terkadang Itachi tidak mengerti mengapa Shisui tertarik untuk menjadi temannya. Terkadang ia iri dengan segala kebaikan yang dimilikinya. Meski begitu, ia tetap berdiri di sampingnya, sebagai temannya.

Suatu hari, Shisui bertanya mengapa Itachi begitu giat berlatih sementara ia masih sangat muda – 5 tahun bukanlah umur yang pantas untuk memikirkan segala hal tentang pertarungan. Pada awalnya Itachi tidak ingin mengutarakan alasannya, menjawabnya dengan keheningan – Shisui tidak memaksanya. Ia hanya berkata bahwa ia tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk menjadi kuat, karena semua itu hanya akan membuatnya haus akan kekuatan. Shisui melihat cahaya dalam bola mata Itachi dan ia percaya, bahwa teman kecilnya itu bisa mengubah dunia shinobi yang sedang diambang kehancuran. Akhirnya Itachi menyerah – ia menceritakan segalanya; impiannya akan perdamaian, rasa cintanya pada desa, keinginannya untuk menciptakan dunia tanpa pertumpahan darah. Ia yakin bahwa untuk meraihnya, ia harus menjadi orang yang kuat, setidaknya cukup kuat untuk melindungi keluarganya. Shisui terkejut mendengarnya; namun bukan pandangan aneh yang ia terima, justru rasa kagum. Pemuda berambut ikal itu merangkul bahunya sambil berkata, bahwa mereka memiliki ideologi yang sama.

Shisui menceritakan segalanya; pandangannya terhadap desa, klan mereka, semuanya; ia berbicara dengan antusias pada teman kecilnya. Itachi mendengarkannya dengan seksama, meski ia masih setengah percaya bahwa ada orang di dunia ini yang memahami dirinya. Semangatnya semakin menyala. Shisui menyarankannya untuk belajar lebih dalam mengenai sejarah desa. Itachi menurutinya – pada umur 7, tekadnya untuk melindungi desa yang begitu ia cintai semakin bulat. Ia mengutarakan tekadnya dan Shisui kembali merangkul bahunya; berkata bahwa Itachi merupakan teman terbaiknya. Merekapun bekerja sama untuk mewujudkan impian bersama mereka.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Itachi benar-benar merasa bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Ada Shisui di sampingnya. Meski tetap tidak banyak bicara seperti biasa, wajahnya sedikit melunak saat bersamanya. Senyum kecil dapat menghiasi wajahnya yang hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ia tidak perlu takut atau ragu, karena ia percaya kalau bersama Shisui, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Waktu berlalu. Persahabatan mereka semakin kuat. Anggota keluarga Itachi bertambah satu; seorang adik laki-laki yang ia sumpah akan dilindunginya. Dunia shinobi semakin terguncang dengan rencana kudeta klan Uchiha terhadap desa Konoha. Impian mereka seakan makin jauh dari nyata. Meski begitu, cinta mereka pada desa maupun klan tidak memudar. Baik Itachi maupun Shisui tetap percaya – bahwa mereka bisa melindungi semuanya – menciptakan kedamaian dunia.

Meski begitu, takdir mengkhianati harapan mereka. Shisui yang selama ini dipercaya, yang selalu menjadi sosok panutan semua, yang kerap menopang Itachi juga memberi siraman semangat untuknya, kini hanya bisa berdiri lemah karena serangan yang diterimanya dari salah satu pihak Konoha. Shisui berkata bahwa mereka sudah tidak punya pilihan lain. Itachi hanya bisa mendengarkan tiap kata-kata sambil menatap lurus padanya.

Bagi Itachi, Shisui adalah cahaya; matahari yang membimbingnya.

Karena itu ia bergetar, pandangannya seketika gelap ketika melihat tubuh Shisui terhempas. Ia melihat sosoknya yang terakhir; matanya terpejam dengan darah di sekelilingnya. Mulutnya bergumam, mengatakan sesuatu. Sungguh Itachi tidak ingin melihatnya karena ia tahu, itu akan membuatnya semakin berat untuk melangkah – untuk melaksanakan satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa.

Air matanya tidak terjatuh.

Hanya suara yang membimbingnya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, kawan."

 **FIN**


End file.
